


Perhaps Love

by lighteunim



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, I don't know how tags work, M/M, seungseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighteunim/pseuds/lighteunim
Summary: Cho Seungyoun found himself liking their usual customer in their cafe.
Relationships: Boyfriends - Relationship





	Perhaps Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Seungseok fic. Please enjoy!

“One more hour and finally my shift will end.”, I uttered to myself.

I’m Cho Seungyoun, I’m a 4th year college student, taking up music. I’m currently at my part-time job at a café. My parents are both in Busan while I’m now staying at Seoul. I need to earn money so that I wouldn’t be a burden to my parents.

“One Iced Americano Seungyoun-ah!”, Seungwoo said. Han Seungwoo, the son of the owner of the café where I work. He’s also my friend. We go to the same university.

I immediately checked the cup and unconsciously smiled when I saw the name of the one who ordered. Wooseok.

After finishing the drink, I went to the release counter and called for the customer.

“One Iced Americano for Wooseok-ssi!”, I said. I was looking for him in the café and when I saw him coming, I flashed a smile. “Thank you.”, he said and looked at my name tag. “Seungyoun.”, I answered. “Thank you Seungyoun-ssi.”, he said and then left.

It’s been a while since Wooseok started coming to our café. I also discovered that he goes to same university where we study. I found myself always waiting for him. I can’t help but to stare at him whenever he is here. He looks really cute while trying to review his notes. The way his forehead crunches when he doesn’t understand what he is studying.

  
When my shift finally ended, I went to a convenience store to buy some food. It’s already late and I’m already hungry. “Oh, I’m sorry”, I said to the person I bumped on my way out. “No, it’s fine,” the guy answered. I faced the guys, and saw that it was Wooseok.

“Seungyoun-ssi? Right?”, he said. “U-uh, yes! Good evening Wooseok-ssi!”, I awkwardly answered. After bumping into him, he said if I have time to spare. I said yes since I don’t have any class the next day and I already finished my requirements that were due.

I sat on the chair and waited for him. He finally came back with two cans of beer. “Here”, he said. I just got the can from his hand. We were both quiet when I was about to start a conversation, he spoke.

“Thanks for staying with me. I just feel a little overwhelmed with the things that are currently happening.”, he said. “Care to share? Don’t worry, I’m a good listener. Just to take things off your mind.”, I answered him.

That night, he shared his life. I felt like we knew each other for a long time. He let down his guard while telling his story.

We became close with each other. Wooseok would always go to the café even waiting for my shift to finish. We would eat dinner together and I’ll bring him to his dorm after.

One day, he went to our café with a guy. I was the one in the cashier so I got their order.

“Hi, Younie!”, Wooseok greeted. He held the hand of the guy he was with and introduced him to me. “Meet Yohan. Yohan this is Seungyoun.”, he added.  
“Nice to meet you Yohan-ssi.”, I said. “Just call me Yohan, nice to meet you Hyung.”, he answered.

“Oh, Seok-hyung said that you’re the same age, so you are my hyung also. But if it is awkward, I won’t call you that.”, he immediately added. “No, it’s fine”, I answered.

When their order arrived, they sat in a table and started talking. I’ve never seen Wooseok laughed and smiled liked that whenever we spend time a little. I got a little hurt watching them so I decided to take a quick break. I talked to my co-worker that I’ll just breathe some fresh air.

While sitting outside, Seungwoo-hyung sat beside me. “Why are so here outside?”, he asked. “Just want to breathe some fresh air.”, I answered. He offered me a stick of cigarette but I refused.

“Hyung, how do you know if you are starting to catch some feelings for someone?”, I asked.

**Author's Note:**

> There would be additional characters as I add more chapters. I hope to make this short and be able to finish this.


End file.
